Prank War
by TeamCullen2011
Summary: This takes place on the sunday of their weekend together. And it ends Monday night. After watching prank patrol Bella really wants to prank Carlisle. And after Carlisle gets pranked he promises her payback. What will Carlisle do.


Prank War

A.N: I would like to thank all my reviewers for both Party Pooper and coffee bean. For wanting me to continue this series. Also this will be the last for this one. I mean the whole Bella staying for the weekend thing

This one Takes place on Sunday. The last day of the weekend. But ends monday before Edward and them get back in the afternoon. Bella just got finished watching Prank Patrol and is feeling like pranking Carlisle. Will Carlisle get her back...this is a little more easy going and funny than the other two.

Man! That was a great episode of Prank Patrol!

Now I'm bored...wait! I can prank Carlisle

"Bella...I'm getting into the shower is that alright?" Carlisle asked rubbing my head

Wait...shower plus food coloring equals a colorful rainbow!

I got an idea

"sure Daddy...but could I go use the washroom first?" I asked

"sure thing baby girl...just tell me when you're done" Carlisle said

"I will Daddy..." I said reaching up and giving Carlisle a kiss on the cheek

Wait! That damn Pixie will probably see this coming and call Carlisle unless...Jake!

I picked up the phone and started dieling Jakes number

["Hello Jacob Black..."]

"hey Jake"

["oh hey Bella...what's up?"]

"I need you to come as close to the Cullen's as you can without doing any damage" I said

["why?"]

"I wanna play a prank on Carlisle and Alice will see it coming...that damn know it all hyper active pixie" I mouthed

["oh...no probelm...I'll be there faster than a vampire...get it!"]

"yes Jake I get it! Now please hurry before..."

"Bella...are you okay in there sweetie? I really have to take a shower...I was over at the blacks house and I smell like dog" Carlisle said without realizing that I was on with Jake

["like dog! That's it! What are we doing first"]

"are you close enough that Alice won't see my future?" I asked

["yes...now what!"]

"I'm just adding special rainbow food coloring to the shower...and when Carlisle is done with his shower he'll be a pretty rainbow" I said smiling deviously

["oh...genius...I have another idea...how about you add food coloring to something like milk and pass it off as blood"]

"that would be good but he has a strong sense of smell Jake...unless I just get the sent of an animal" I said smiling

"Bella sweetie...are you sick? Come out here so I can cheek your tempurature" Carlisle said now turning the knob

"I'm fine Daddy...I'm coming out now" I said turning the knob

"oh thank goodness! I'll only be about five minutes Bella...do you think you can be a good little girl until then?" Carlisle asked as he bent down and kissed me on the head

"yes Daddy...it'll be like if I wasn't even there" I said

"is that a warning...should I wait until Edward gets home to take a shower?" Carlisle asked a little worried

Damn me and my figure of speech

"no Daddy go now...I was just speaking figurativly" I said

"oh okay...be good Bella" Carlisle said patting me on the head

Then he walked in

Now to get the animal sent

"whew...this freezer stinks...of animal...which animal do I want...ah mountain lion perfect" I said taking some lion fur

Now I get milk and add dark red food coloring

I add the fur and mix it for a bit

remove all trace of fur and put it in his blood container...and label it moutain lion

And all done

I wonder how the other prank is...

"ahh! Bella!" Carlisle said running out looking like a rainbow

"oh hi Daddy...you look pretty" I said trying to be innocent

Carlisle just stared at me

Guess that didn't work

"are you thirsty Daddy...here I'm sorry for what I have done" I said offering him some of the fake moutain lion blood

He just sighed

"it's okay sweetheart...and thank you I am thirsty" Carlisle said taking the container and gulped down the milk

Carlisle just started to look sick

"is this stuff bad...wait! Bella..." Carlisle said catching on

"yes Daddy?" I asked

"is this another trick" He asked

"yes Daddy...I'm sorry" I said but also couldn't hold in my laughter

"Bella...you know now that you did two pranks on me I'm going to have to get you back..." Carlisle said with a smug smile

"you're not punishing me?" I asked shocked

"no...I figured your punishment should be the prank but what...ah!" Carlisle said as he came up with something

"what is it?" I asked

"I can't tell you silly...anyway I have to go hunting for about a half hour so be good while I'm gone" Carlisle said kissing me on the head

"okay Daddy..." I said

"and I mean it! No house on fire...no nearly killing yourself...maybe hunting is a mistake!" Carlisle said thinking of all the ways I could get into trouble

"I'm fine" I said patting him on the back

"okay...love you sweetie" Carlisle said going out

"love you too Daddy" I hollared

["so did he fall for them?"]

"yeah Jake he did...only he said he's going to get me back but I don't know how" I said worried

["maybe he's going to do the whole toilet seat prank"]

"maybe..."

"Bella I'm home baby" Carlisle said walking in

"hi Daddy how was the hunt?" I asked

"great...hey sweetie how about we go and see a movie?" Carlisle suggested

"okay!" I said excitedly

[at the theater]

"hello sweetheart...we have a great movie for kids your age...Barney's great adventure" the ticket seller said with a big grin

What the hell!

"that would be great!" Carlisle answered

"no that wouldn't! I would like to see Drag me to hell!" I said

"Isabella! it is naughty to say bad words...and you are too young to see that movie" Carlisle scolded

"no I'm not! It's a PG 14 movie and I'm 18" I said

"well you don't look 18 honey...you are only about three years old" the ticket seller said

"no I'm not!"

"she likes to play pretend...now sweetie it's not time to play 18 right now...you are three years old...thank you ma'ma" Carlisle whispered as he took the barney tickets

no!

"come on Bella...it's not nice to squirm" Carlisle said dragging me into the movie as if I were a three year old

[After the movie]

"that was stupid..."

"Isabella Marie Cullen...I don't not want to hear you say that naughty word again...come here to the corner for a three minute timeout" Carlisle said dragging me to a less crowded corner

"stop this Daddy! I'm not three...and you know it!" I shouted

"that is an extra five minutes young lady...and when you get home it's time for your afternoon nap" Carlisle said

What! No!

[At home]

"I don't wanna nap" I said sitting up

"come on Isabella...you get cranky when you don't have your naps..." Carlisle said laying me back down and started humming to me

"I never nap Carlisle!" I said

"look Bella...I'm all for toddlers playing pretend...but this has been going on for too long...I want you to stop pretending you are a teenager...you are Bella Marie Cullen and you are a three year older toddler who goes to Forks pre school...now go to sleep baby" Carlisle said rubbing my head and started humming again

I fell asleep

[8:30 pm]

"oh! Prank patrol is on" I said turning on the tv and sitting in front of it

Carlisle just walked in and turned it off

"what! Daddy turn that back on...prank patrol is on" I whined

"Isabella...you are too young for that show..." Carlisle said lifting me up into his arms

"but Daddy..."

"and besides...it's bedtime for you young lady...I don't want you cranky for school tommorow" Carlisle said with a smile

"oh yeah...I can't wait for biology!" I said

"Isabella...what did I say about you pretending to be a teenager...you're not in high school...you're in Pre School" Carlisle said

"what! Daddy! I can't skip school tommorow" I hollared

"and you're not going to. I'm taking you to Forks Pre School first thing in the morning" Carlisle said rubbing my head

I fell asleep

[7:30 am]

"Bella...time to get up for school baby" Carlisle said shaking me

"five more minutes" I whined

"no baby...we don't want to miss Pre School" Carlisle whispered

He's serious!

"now let's get you dressed" Carlisle said lifting me up and taking me into the bathroom

I was dressed in a barney set...and a little hat with a flower on it..

How embarassing!

I have to call Jake to help me...wait! Where's my cell phone!

"Daddy...where is my cell phone?" I asked panicked

"Isabella...you don't have a cell phone...they are for grown ups...not toddlers...now off we go" Carlisle said carrying me out to the Mercedes

He took me out and belted me in a booster seat...wait! A booster seat!

"Daddy why am I in a booster seat?" I asked

"because you are three baby...and you aren't allowed to be without one until you're nine" Carlisle said looking at me through the rear view mirror

We parked in Forks Pre School parking lot

He's serious!

"good morning Isabella..." Ms. Lyle said

Wait! I remember her! She has to know I'm not a toddler

"Ms. Lyle! Tell him I'm not three! I'm 18" I said desperately

"playing pretend again Dr. Cullen?" Ms. Lyle said

"yes she is...Isabella what did I tell you about pretending to be a teenager...I don't want any trouble for Ms. Lyle today...give Daddy a kiss Izzy Bell" Carlisle said kissing me right on the cheeks

Izzy Bell...a nickname now too...

"come on Isabella...come and play with the other children" Ms. Lyle said taking my hand

Carlisle just waved at me with a big smile

What is going on!

One moment I was doing what I wanted and then I was a toddler taking naps and going to Pre School...I'm confused

"is everything alright Isabella?" Ms. Lyle said putting her hand against my forehead

"I'm fine...You can't listen to him Ms. Lyle...you know I'm a teenager" I said

"no you are not Isabella...you are a three year old little girl and that is that" Ms. Lyle said

[A while later]

"Hey Carlisle so where's Bella...shouldn't she be back...forks high ends about now" Edward asked

"she...isn't in forks high...ha ha ha" Carlisle said rolling back laughing

"what! Carlisle! What happened" Edward asked panicked

"don't worry Edward she's fine...I'm playing a prank on her because she pranked me bad twice...she's in Forks Pre School instead, I was just about to pick her up...want to help me end the prank" Carlisle whispered to Edward what to do

"that isn't such a bad idea Carlisle" Edward said with a grin

[At Forks Pre School]

I can't take much more of this...

Carlisle and Edward walked in

"Edward!" I said running into his arms

"hi Izzy Bell" Edward said patting my head

"what! Oh never mind...Edward tell Daddy that I'm not three and I'm 18" I said

"but you are three Izzy Bell...and my favorite little sister" Edward said spinning me around and set me down

"what! No! You're my boyfriend..." I said trying to kiss him

"Isabella Marie Cullen! You are getting a timeout when you get home" Carlisle scolded

"good idea Dad...Izzy Bell what's gotten into you" Edward asked giving me a worried look

[At the Cullen house]

"Hey Bellsy...did you have a nice time in Pre School buddy!" Emmett said lifting me up and span me around as well

"actually Emmett I'm going to put Izzy Bell in the corner for a timeout...she keeps insisting on being 18 when she's really three" Carlisle said putting me in the corner

" no! I don't wanna timeout" I said trying to escape

"Jasper!" Carlisle said looking at him

"come on Isabella...back to the corner with you Darlin..." Jasper said putting me in the corner and used his emotion control to calm me down

[after timeout]

"so what did you do in Pre School today Isabella?" Jasper asked as he sat me on his lap

Jasper actually having close contact with me...this is beyond weird

"I finger painted...we were learning the alphabet and I had a nap" I said feeling weirdly calm for a Teenager who has gone through a day of Pre School

Damn it Jasper! And his emotion control

"it's my turn with her! I wanna play dress up barbie" Alice whined

"I wanna read her a story Ali!" Emmett roared

"calm down guys...you'll each get a turn with Izzy Bell" Carlisle said

Suddenly Edward took Carlisle out in the hallway

"hey Carlisle...I thought we were going to end this?" Edward whispered

"sorry son...I was just enjoying this so much and your brothers and sisters are having a blast as well...could we wait at least until it's time to take Bella home...or even better...I'll call Charlie and ask if we can have her another night and I'll cut her loose before she goes to bed" Carlisle said

"that sounds resonable...I was enjoying it a bit as well" Edward confessed with a smile

"thank you son..." Carlisle said hugging Edward

"why do you want her to spend the night?" Edward asked

"I just want to make it up to her...give her a little treat tonight after we tell her" Carlisle said with a wink

"okay...sounds like fun" Edward said with a smile

Edward and Carlisle just appeared back in the kitchen

"have you two decided who is going first?" Carlisle asked

"yeah...I decided to give her to Ali...because I realized that it gave me a chance to pick out what books I want to read to Bellsy" Emmett said

"hey Jasper where are you going?" Carlisle asked

"I'm going up with Alice...I thought I would need to help her calm Isabella down, we all know how she can get cranky" Jasper said patting me on the head

[Two hours later]

"you look so pretty Bella!" Alice squealed jumping up and down

She should be the three year old not me...wait! I'm not three! I'm 18

"um Alice, I think we should stop now...Isabella is getting fussy..." Jasper said lifting me up from the chair and started rocking me

"maybe you're right Jazzy...and besides I think we kept Emmett waiting long enough" Alice said with a smile

Jasper carried me downstairs where we saw Emmett waiting with a handful of books

"hey Bellsy...Emmett's got a whole bunch of stories to read to ya...you'll love storytime with Emmett" Emmett said taking me into his arms despite having all those books

Damn vampire strangth

[four hours later]

"and the bunny found his Mommy and they all lived happily ever after the end...wasn't that beautiful Bellsy" Emmett said kissing me on the cheek

Just then Carlisle walked in

"Izzy Bell Sweetie...time for supper" Carlisle said with a smile

"what's for supper?" I asked cautiously

"some all white chicken nugguts shaped like animals and some brussel sprouts and broccoli" Carlisle said with a smile as he lifted me up out of Emmett's arms and carried me to the kitchen

he sat me down in front of my plate

Eww...brussel sprouts and broccoli I'm not eating those

"come one Izzy Bell eat your supper" Carlisle promoted me

"no!" I whined

"okay then...I'll have to feed you"Carlisle said scooping a piece of brussel sprout and got it into my mouth

This continued for like an hour

"And for deseart...your freedom!" Carlisle said as he bursted out laughing

"why are you...oh my god! Carlisle...was this the prank you promised me?" I asked in shock and disbelief

"yes honey...look I'm sorry I went so hard with it, but I have a question...what did you learn from all of this?" Carlisle asked

"well one: Toddlers have it rough, Two: I'll never take high school for granted again and Three: I hate pre School" I said

"um love...I think you missed the most importent lesson?" Edward whispered

"and what is that?" I asked still clueless

"never mess with Carlisle duh!" Emmett laughed walking in and gently slapping me on the back

"oh right...why wasn't that on the top of my list" I asked clueless and joined in on the laughter.

The end


End file.
